Marked contrasts in cancer incidence and mortality rates have been documented among Native peoples in the US and its territories. Although high rates for site-specific cancers are reported among many Native groups-including American Indians, Alaska Natives, Native Hawaiians, American Samoans, and other groups of U.S.-associated Pacific Islanders-- few cancer prevention and control projects or etiologic studies have been directed toward cancer among [unreadable] Native peoples. Further, involvement by Native researchers in cancer studies has been particularly infrequent. Because cultural factors are central to the design and implementation of cancer studies, increasing the involvement of Native peoples to carry out effective research in Native populations should be a priority concern. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program described in this application will increase the research capabilities of Native researchers to conduct well designed cancer prevention and control studies within Native populations. This application represents the third cycle of funding for this activity. Experienced epidemiologists and biostatisticians at Oregon Health & Science University, the Northwest Portland Area Indian Health Board, and the Cancer Prevention and Control Program of the Indian Health Service will offer an intensive 3-week training program for qualified Native researchers. The training program will introduce participants to cancer prevention and control research strategies, principles of epidemiology, study design considerations, data management, data analysis, grant preparation, and manuscript preparation. Demonstrations and workshops will be tailored to students' needs. Following the intensive training sessions, faculty will serve as mentors, will provide consultation for grant writing and project implementation, and will be available for on-site problem solving. Distance learning exercises will also comprise part of the follow-up for this training program. Evaluation of trainee progress will be centered upon knowledge and performance measures, while mentoring and distance learning exercises will help to further develop trainee skills during the follow-up period. [unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal builds upon an existing grant-funded training program, and will further cancer prevention and control efforts by working with Native researchers in capacity building and research skill development. This effort may ultimately serve to reduce cancer incidence and mortality among diverse, high-risk Native populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]